Remembrance of Old Scars
by spazartist101
Summary: Mina is a vampire with a dark past, of which she thinks has finally caught up to her, even when she thought she was finished...
1. Chapter 1

_KII, KII!_ I heard one of my bats screech. I opened my eyes into slits, staring at the bat as it flew in circles above my head. I grabbed it and absorbed the familiar back into me. It was only telling me that night had fallen, and I could go out to feed. I brushed off my pale white dress while I stood out of my bed, then combed out my long black hair. I walked out of the abandoned mansion I called my home and into the woods, looking for my next victim as dried leaves crunched beneath my bare feet. I found a group of people reeking of alcohol, then started crying human tears. I ran towards a male, grabbing onto his coat.

"Whoa! Are you a'right?" the man asked, his British accent thick.

"I-I was attacked! I-it was horrible!" I wailed, burying my face into his coat. I grinned as he hesitantly patted my head, trying to comfort me. _Foolish mortals_ I thought as I moved my head to his throat. I was about to bite down when a gun shot rang through the woods. My eyes went wide with horror as I pulled away from the human. As soon as I let go, the group ran away as fast as they could. I looked down and saw a gaping hole in my stomach. My eyes glowed red with anger and hunger. I coughed and blood shot from my mouth. I chuckled as I felt the hole close up, leaving only my clothes to be torn.

"You've led us on quite the chase," I heard a male voice say behind me. Still laughing, I turned around to see a man wearing a blood red coat and hat holding a smoking silver gun. He wore sunglasses, making it so I couldn't see his eyes. I giggled, then walked up to him and looking up at his face. He smirked and pressed the gun against my stomach. My face turned dark as I smiled evilly, grabbing the gun and pressing it harder against my skin, making it leave an imprint. He was about to pull the trigger when we both heard something behind me.

"Master, we were only supposed to capture her..." I heard a woman say. I turned my head to see a blond haired, blue eyed, big breasted girl wearing dark red and holding what I thought was a bazooka. I stared wide eyed at her, then was suddenly in front of her. She jumped, and my face twisted in annoyance.

"You know for a vampire, she lacks guts. Probably makes up for it in her breast size," I snickered. Her face turned beat red, and I only laughed harder, "alright Alucard and Miss Seras, where am I going?" I asked. Alucard grinned and Seras's eyes went wide with shock.

"So you are a mind reader," Alucard mused.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. What would we do without you?" I replied sarcastically, grinning widely, "and as much as I want to stay and play with you, I'm awful hungry, and more than a little pissed off that you two ruined my dinner. Too-da-loo!" I wiggled my fingers and was about to leave when they pointed their guns at me. My face fell into a fake pout, and I crossed my arms, now extremely pissed off.

"Little children who play with guns can get hurt," I said, a dark grin on my face as I knocked away Seras's weapon. I proceeded to walk away when I heard the click of a gun. I dodged the bullet as the shot was made. I summoned my shadow weapon, this time a black pistol, and shot at Alucard and Seras. They dodged the bullets, but they were distracted. I was suddenly behind Seras and hit her in the back of the head with my gun, knocking her out. I ran at Alucard, who was shooting at me, and knocked his gun away with my own. Being the bitch I was, I kissed him, biting his lip and licking away the blood. I pulled away and smirked, licking at a drop on my lip.

"Compensation for my lost meal," I said, then vanished, soon again on the hunt. Seeing as how it was now nearly midnight, my best catch was a few deer. Irritated, but full, I went back to my home. Walking slowly up the stairs, I then walked into my room. Looking down at my torn clothes, I sighed, then pulled the dress over my head and threw it on the bed.

"You take awhile to hunt. I was starting to grow impatient," I heard. My eyes went wide as I turned around to face the owner of the voice. Alucard was sitting in a plush chair, his legs crossed and a wine glass in his hand. From what I could smell, it was blood in that glass. I smirked as I looked at him.

"Come back for another kiss, hm?" I mocked, leaning against my bed. He just smirked.

"You wish. I came because I have a job to do," he said, swishing the blood around in his glass.

"I think you'll find me rather difficult to catch."

"You're certainly _making_ it difficult."

"Aw, but I so do love a game of cat and mouse."

"So it seems." I walked over to him and took his glass, gulping down the human blood. I felt some trickle down the side of my mouth, down my neck, and stopping at my breast.

"Ah, much better compensation," I sighed happily, setting the glass down on a nearby table, "frankly, your blood just wasn't enough for me."

"Really," Alucard mused. My eyes glowed as I licked away the blood on my face. I walked over to a glass tank and picked up a large king cobra resting inside of it. Nag wrapped around my arm and slithered along my body. I watched as his tongue flicked out, and I stroked his head. He squeezed tighter around my waist when he spotted Alucard.

_Who's he?_ I heard in Nag's head. I chuckled as I grabbed a short black skirt and white strapless top.

_He's someone come to take me away,_ I answered Nag while I put my clothes on. He squeezed around me protectively, and I giggled. He turned to Alucard and hissed. I stroked his head to calm him down. He turned his head and saw the drying blood, and I could hear the panic in his head. He moved his head to my chest and flicked out his tongue. When he discovered it wasn't my blood, he calmed down a little.

_How's your sister doing?_ I asked Nag.

_Fine,_ he replied.

_LET ME OOOOOOUUUUUT! I WANT TO SEE MISTRESS!_ Nagaina screamed in my head. I reached into the tank and pulled her out. She wrapped around my chest and shoulders and gave me "snake kisses", as she liked to call them. I turned to Alucard, a serious look on my face.

"Alright, Boogey-man. Wherever I go, Nag and Nagaina go with me, _got it?_" I said sternly, pointing at him. He simply shrugged.

"As long as you come, Integra will be fine with it," Alucard said, a grin pulling across his face. I grinned wickedly.

"Well, you'll have to catch me first," I giggled. Nag and Nagaina slithered off of me and were covered in shadow. The shadows grew and when they cleared, they stood up as human teenagers. Their eyes glowed gold and their skin had spots of scales. Nag had shaggy white hair and wore an unbuttoned black shirt and black pants. Nagaina's hair was as white as her brothers, and was put into a side pony-tail and tied with a large black ribbon. She wore a black strapless dress that came down to her mid thigh and cut off sleeves that went well beyond her fingertips. Around her neck was a lacy black choker. I grinned maliciously as Alucard gave his own evil grin, raising his gun and pointing it at me. I tsked at him, wagging my finger at him. He stared at me in confusion, lowering his gun slightly.

"That's not how I play deary," I scoffed. Alucard snorted at the snickering snakes. They were well aware of how I liked to play, and most of the time, it wasn't pretty. Sad for me really. Someone _always_ died...

"Let me explain the rules," I said with a grin, "this is going to be a game of tag. The first to draw blood wins. No weapons, just us. If you can draw blood from me in the next five minutes or less, I'll go with you. If you can't, well you'll just have to try again another time. So come and get me. The night has just begun," I grinned evilly, my eyes red with blood lust. I touched my hand to his chest, "Tag. You're it." I jumped away from him as he lunged out at me. I giggled as I vanished into the shadows. I reappeared behind him and was about to kick his head, but he turned around and caught my ankle before I could make contact. We were at two minutes. I dissolved again and hid for a few seconds, looking for his presence. When I couldn't find it, I stood up, confused. Suddenly, I felt his presence behind me. I hissed in surprise and started to turn to slap him, but he grabbed my hands with one of his own, and with his other her tilted my head to the side. I felt fangs pierce my skin, and I froze. He took a few gulps, then pulled away. I turned and saw him grinning, my blood trickling from his mouth. I could feel Nag's anger press against my mind at me being bitten. Drops of blood slid down my neck. Alucard grinned more, showing his blood stained fangs.

"I win." He threw me over his shoulder, and my eyes went wide. This was unexpected...

"Ah, um, NAG! NAGAINA!" I called to them. They ran up to me and grabbed my outstretched hands. They were swallowed in shadow for a split second, and when the shadows dispersed, the wrapped around my arms as snakes, gripping tightly.

"Put me DOWN! I am _more_ than capable of walking on my own!" I yelled.

"What guarantee do I have that you won't try to run away?" he countered. _Damn,_ I thought, my face falling. He started to fade...along with what he was carrying. My eyes went wider.

"You put me down this fucking INSTANT!" I screamed at him, shutting my eyes and kicking.

"Well someone has rather bad language," I heard a woman say. My mouth hung open an I opened one eye. I propped myself up on Alucard's shoulder and turned my body. I opened my other eye and stared at the woman behind the desk. She stared back at me with a small grin on her face and smoking a cigar. Nag and Nagaina lifted their heads and stared at the woman. I dived into her mind, looking for a name. When I found it, I retreated. I yanked on Alucard's hair, and his grip on me loosened. I pulled off his hat as I slid onto the ground, putting it on my own head. My snakes slithered around my body as I sat down in a chair.

"So," I stated, crossing my legs, "what am I here for?"

"We've been watching you closely lately," Integra started to explain, "and we want you to work for us." My expression was completely blank. I sensed Alucard behind me, trying to get his hat back, and I smacked his hand away.

"Okay, one, that's just creepy. Two, why?" I asked.

"We've seen you handle ghouls and vampires-"

"Okay they _asked_ for it! _No one_ tries to take my territory and get away with it!"

"And we've seen you fight. We could use those kind of skills here."

"Well...fine. But on one condition."

"And?"

"Keep other vampires OFF my territory. It took me _years_ to get it as big as it is."

"Deal," Integra said. I grinned and slapped Alucard's hand away as he tried to get his hat back again, "Alucard, show her where her room is."

"Yes, Master," he replied, trying to get his hat back for the third time. I ducked and held onto the edges as I jogged towards the door, Alucard close behind me. I giggled as I opened the door and ran down the hall. My snakes squeezed me tightly so they wouldn't fall of as I ran from the angry vampire. I started to run down the stairs when I saw someone climbing up them. I jumped over the man, catching a brief glimpse of his face. He looked old and was wearing a monocle. I landed on the stairs and ran, Alucard still on my tail. I ran down a random hallway and opened a door, running into the basement. I could still feel Alucard's presence close behind me, so I found another random door and faded into the room it concealed. I stopped and waited for Alucard to pass the door. When I couldn't feel anything, I let out a sigh of relief. Nag and Nagaina slithered off me and under the door, most likely seeing a mouse. I started to relax when I felt his presence behind me. I turned in time to be pinned to the ground. My head hit the ground hard, and I gasped. His hands were on either side of my head, my hair getting tangled in his fingers. My legs were spread slightly and one of his was between them. I felt my face heat up a little, and he smirked. Irked that he had seen me blush, I grabbed his tie and yanked it down, dragging his head with it. I was about to kiss him again when we both heard the door open. I tilted my head back at the same time Alucard lifted his, and we both saw Seras standing in the doorway, her eyes wide.

"...Pardon for intruding," she mumbled, her face bright red. She shut the door, and I could hear her retreating footsteps. We were frozen for a few seconds before we looked back at each other.

"...Let go," Alucard said.

"Nope," I grinned.

"_Pleas_ let go?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Let go."

"Make me."

"Don't tempt me."

"A little late for warnings, don't ya think?" I asked, arching my eyebrows. He growled, and I laughed, "you really think you can scare a two thousand year old vampire?"

"_My_ you're old."

"Indeed."

"There is one thing I've failed to know about you."

"And that would be?"

"Your name," he wrapped his fingers around my hand, trying to pry my fingers from his tie. I chuckled.

"I've had many names, and very few know my real one."

"Well what's your most recent?"

"Mina." His hand froze, and his eyes went wide behind his glasses. My face twisted in confusion as I loosened my hold on his tie and sat up. I stood, picking up Alucard's hat and placing it on his head. I walked out of his door and down to what I assumed was my room. I opened the door and saw my snakes were already in there. The room was pitch black. I waved my hand and candles flared to life. I looked around the room and saw only a bed, bathroom, dresser, and a table with chairs. I collapsed onto the bed face first, hugging a pillow as it smushed my face. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I moved my head slightly to see Nagaina looking down at me, a concerned expression on her face.

"Mistress Mina,is something wrong?" she asked. I rolled over and took her hand, smiling reassuringly at her.

"I'm fine, Nana," I said, using my pet name for her, "just tired. It's been an...eventful evening. I'm just sleepy." After I said this, I felt my eyes start to drift shut. Seeing me start to fall asleep, Nagaina morphed back into snake and went to sleep next to her brother. I rolled over onto my side, looking briefly at the wall before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Author's Notes: Well! This is my Hellsing FF. It's been sitting around waiting for me to post it, so i finally am X3 I hope you guys enjoy how it turns out~**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a gasp, my throat on fire and my skin covered in a cold sweat. I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking badly. It had been awhile since I last had a dream about my creator, and this one was terrifying. My inner clock told me that the sun had set an hour ago, but I was still tired, so I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. My mind swam with sounds and images of blood, my past screams, and James' hysterical laughter. I touched the scars on my wrist, still shaking. Not getting the images out of my head, I stood up and walked into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me, I turned on the shower and took off my clothes. I stepped under the scalding water, letting it wash away the black magic covering most of my scars. I hugged myself, my hands gripping my shoulders as the last of the magic faded. Even though the water was burning, my body still shook. I almost didn't realize I was crying until I saw blood mix in with the clear water. I stood there crying until the water ran cold, then turned it off and stepped out. I grabbed a towel and dried off, the tears not stopping. Walking out of the bathroom, I noticed Nag and Nagaina weren't in the room. Judging from the screaming and shouting I could hear on the upper floors, they were busy wreaking havoc. I crawled onto my bed and curled into a ball, tears still streaming down my face. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door, making me tense. I wiped away any tears and ran to the dresser and found my clothes to be in it. I pulled out and threw on a pair of baggy jeans with holes in the knees and a neon purple v-neck shirt that said "I BITE BACK" in large neon green letters.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door creaked open and a man wearing an eye-patch and a long braid came in carrying a bucket.

"_Bonjour!_" he sang. I grinned at him as I combed out my wet hair.

"Bonjour to you good monsieur!"

"Ah, you speak french?"

"I spent a couple decades there. Beautiful country. It was before the Eiffel Tower was built, though."

"Well, I'm glad you zink so."

"What's in the bucket?"

"Oh, just some blood," he said as he set it on the table, "'zey let me deliver it so I could see who ze new recruit was." He looked over at me and noticed the scars on my arms. I quickly covered them with magic.

"What 'appened to _you_?" he asked.

"Don't ask. Your lucky I haven't kill you for even seeing those. Not even Nag and Nana know I have this many scars," I explained, mentally smacking my self for being so careless.

"Alright, I'll keep quiet," he said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"And in return, I won't kill you. Deal?" I grinned, extending my hand. He took it, shaking it.

"Pip Bernadette," he introduced himself.

"Mina. Just Mina."

"Well Mina. It will be a pleasure to work wiz you," he said, kissing my knuckles, "say, you look AWFUL young to for a vampire. 'Ow hold were you when you turned?"

"I was sixteen." I watched Pip's eyes (eye?) widen in shock.

"What? REALLY?"

"Really."

"Zat's awful young. Younger zan Miss Seras."

"How old was she?"

"Beats me. You'd 'af to ask her," he shrugged, "anywho, practice starts in 'alf an 'our. Be ready!" And with that, he walked off. When the door was shut, I looked into the bucket and pulled out the blood packet. I sniffed it, wondering if it was fresh.

"The blood should be fine. It's not like it's poisoned or anything," I heard from my doorway. I whipped around to see Alucard leaning against the door frame, drinking from his own blood packet through a straw. He looked at my shirt and chuckled.

"Appropriate."

"Hey, it's the truth!" I snapped, taking the straw tucked into the ice in the bucket. Sticking the straw into the packet, I sipped the blood, letting it coat my throat. I instantly felt better. When the packet was empty, I threw it back into the bucket. My internal clock told me that practice would be starting in ten minutes, so I split my now dry hair in half and put the halves into ponytails, using magic to create elastics with bat wings. I looked around the room, trying to find something I could use as a bag. Settling on using a pillow case, I stuck my hand inside it, pulling out my black and white ankle high Converse's. I looked over at Alucard and saw him staring at me.

"WHAT? It's a trick a witch taught me!" I defended myself. He simply shrugged his shoulders, grinning. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of partial socks. I put those one, then tied up my shoes. When that was over and done with, I walked over to my door, trying to leave, but Alucard stood in my way. I glared up at him.

"Move," I growled.

"I believe these are your words when I say, 'make me'."

"Don't tempt me," I snarled back. A deep cut appeared on his cheek, "unlike you, my threats are a promise, and I ALWAYS deliver." I pushed him out of my way and walked up the stairs leading out of the basement. I stopped at the top, then turned around and walked back to Alucard. Reaching up, I took his glasses off, then bolted up the stairs, putting the orange tinted glasses on my face. I ran to the front door and outside into the courtyard, where I could see people chatting. I ran towards them, easily spotting Pip and Seras. I hid behind them, peering around Pip while I looked for the very pissed off vampire.

"Eh? What's going on?" Pip asked, clearly confused.

"Shuttup and pretend I'm not here," I hissed. No sign of Alucard. I let out a sigh of relief, when suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped and turned to the perpetrator. Alucard stood there, holding out his hand, and looking extremely annoyed.

"Give me my glasses."

"Nuh-uh," I said, tipping said glasses down so he could see my eyes while I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Give. Me. The. Glasses."

"No way, Jose. This is too much fun."

"Um, I'd give them back if I were you," Seras warned behind me. I shook my head in response.

"You really think the five-hundred year old is gonna scare the one who's over a thousand years older than him? Puh-lease." Alucard glared at me while I smirked up at him. Suddenly, I was lifted into the air and thrown over a shoulder.

"Alright, zat's enough you two," Pip sighed.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled at him.

"Leave ze newbie alone, Alucard. She meant no 'arm. Did you?" Pip asked, shaking me slightly.

"ACK! Don't DO that!"

"Whoops! Practice is starting!" He started to walk towards the rest of the people.

"Wait just a-what do you think you're DOING?"

"Gents! 'Zis is our new recruit, Mina. Be nice!"

"PUT ME DOWN THIS FUCKING INSTANT!" I shouted, starting to kick. Pip put me down, and I grumbled random nonsense at him, crossing my arms.

"Wheeeeew! She's young!" one soldier whistled.

"Got a bad mouth, too," another snickered.

"HEY! Put those eyes back in their sockets!" I shouted at them. They all just laughed at me. I looked over at Pip and saw him trying to stifle his own laughter. My eye twitched, then I grabbed Pip's arm and twisted it behind his back. I kicked out his knees and pinned him onto the ground, grabbing his braid and holding it so he couldn't move his head. I held down his other hand with my foot at the ankle.

"OW! What was zat for?"

"For laughing at me. Say uncle and I'll let you go."

"I'm not saying anyzing." I pressed my foot into his wrist, hitting his pressure point.

"Say. It."

"Alright, alright! Uncle!"

"Good boy. Now, was that so hard?" I grinned, getting off of him. I nabbed his hat and put it on my own head, smiling in triumph. Pip grumbled as he stood, brushing himself off. The soldiers were trying to stifle their laughter at their easily defeated captain. He glared at them.

"Alright, quit giggling like a bunch of little school girls! Practice is starting!" Pip yelled. They all jumped and scrambled for their guns. Soon enough, the courtyard was filled with the sound of gunfire. I sat cross legged on the ground and watched. I heard wolves howling in the distance, and I closed my eyes as I listened to them. Seras came over and knelt down next to me.

"Ah, listen to them," I quoted,a grin on my face, "the children of the night. What sweet music they make?" Seras nodded in reply. We both sat there for awhile until I heard something click inside my head. I had to run, I had to run NOW. I stood up, the hat falling off, my eyes glazed over. Seras looked up at me with concern. _The big bad wolf is coming,_ something in my mind whispered, _run Little Red Riding Hood. Run for your little life._ I ran. I ran straight for the cover of the woods, then kept running. I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. Something in my brain wouldn't let me. Suddenly, something clicked again, and I stopped short. I collapsed onto the ground, clutching my head, my eyes wide with horror. Tears started to fall from my eyes. A raven croaked somewhere above my head, making me jump. It flew away, taking the magic covering my scars with it. I screamed in shock, trying to cover my arms. A rush of pain went through me, and I screamed again. It felt like the raven was clawing at my skin. As quickly as it began, the pain stopped, and I collapsed onto my side, my eyes glazed. The last thing I saw was something red and blurry walking towards me before I blacked out.

*Alucard*

_Hm, what a beautiful night,_ I thought to myself as I stared at the perfectly round sphere in the sky. I glanced over at the Police Girl and Mina. I heard wolves howl in the distance, and Mina's face brightened.

"Ah, listen to them," she quoted, "the children of the night. What sweet music they make?" I grinned, remembering when I had said those exact words to that pitiful worm, Jonathon Harker. Mina abruptly stood up, her eyes glazed over. The Police Girl stared up at her with concern. Suddenly, she ran to the woods, then kept running. I warped to where she was in the woods, hiding my presence from her as she stopped running, collapsing to the ground. Her hands clutched her head, her eyes wide with fear. A raven croaked above, and she jumped. It flew away, and I felt a wave of magic pass over me. Mina screamed, then tried to cover her arms. I stared in confusion, trying to see what she was trying to cover. She screamed again, this time in pain. The magic was still thick in the air. Then suddenly, it was gone. Mina collapsed onto her side, her eyes glazed over again. I slowly walked towards her, then picked her up. Judging from how limp she was, she had blacked out. I looked down and saw the reason she was trying to cover her arms. They were riddled with scars. I looked over and saw more on her chest. _They must be all over her body,_ I thought. I warped us to her room and laid her on the bed. I was about to leave when I felt something tug my coat. I turned to see Mina holding onto my coat, tears falling down her face. Her eyes were slightly open, but I could tell she wasn't completely "there". Sighing, I removed her hand, receiving a sound that was a cross between a growl and a whimper. I grabbed a chair and brought it over to the bed. I sat down, and Mina grabbed my hand almost immediately. I look over at her again and saw her eyes were shut, completely dead to the world. The sun was going to be rising soon, so I put my head down on the bed and fell asleep.

**Author's Notes: Second chapter~ Ah, I'm so mean to my characters sometimes =w= Anwya, not much to comment on this one. enjoy though~**


	3. Chapter 3

*Mina*

_Mmmm...what happened?_ I thought lazily. I opened my eyes slightly and saw in orange. With my free hand, I- wait, _what?_I took off Alucard's glasses and looked at his sleeping form. I looked down at our hands, and felt my face heat up. Shaking my head to clear it, I checked my internal clock and found it was ten PM. _Yikes. How long have I been out?_ I thought, running my fingers through my hair. I sat in silence, waiting for Alucard to wake up while I tried to remember what had happened. Something clicked, I ran into the woods, the raven. I gasped. A raven was James' favorite form. The death bird. The bringer of omen. I started shaking. _No, no, no, no, no,_ I thought, _he's supposed to be dead! I-I killed him with my own hands!_

_ My quite, my dear Mina. He's still alive,_ the voice I heard before said in my head.

_Who are you?_ I asked.

_In time, you will know. But stay with Dracula. He will protect you._

_ Dracula? No, his name is-_ my thought stopped as I felt something wrap around me.

"Mina," Alucard whispered in my ear, "my Mina." I froze. It all made sense! That's why he froze up when I told him my name! I moved my hands from his chest to his face, moving it so I could see his eyes.

"Alucard?" I asked quietly. No response, "Alucard, are you there?" again nothing, "...Dracula?" His eyes went wide, and I watched tears fill them. He hugged me close again, burying his face in my neck.

"_Mina. My Mina. I thought you were dead,_" he sobbed in Romanian. My face scrunched up in pain. I lifted his head to look in his eyes again.

"Alucard, you need to wake up," I whispered. So I woke him up the only way I knew how: by delivering the shock of pain. I moved my head to his throat, my lips brushing it. I bit down hard enough to cause enough pain to wake him up. He let out a choked gasp, then pushed me away.

"What the hell was that for?" he hissed, holding his neck.

"You were half asleep. I simply woke you up," I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well you didn't have to _bite_ me!"

"I said your name _twice!_ Technically three times is you count me saying 'Dracula'!"

"How the hell-!"

"A little bird told me. I FIGURED IT OUT, DUMB ASS!" I yelled, the first sentence filled with sarcasm.

"You didn't have to-What was I doing in the first place?"

"Ummm..."I started, rubbing the back of my head, "wow, this is awkward."

"What. Happened."

"Uh, well...just gimme your hand."

"..._Why?_"

"Just gimme you hand," I snapped. He glared at me, then cautiously placed his hand in mine. I showed him what happened, and when I finished, he sat in dumbfounded silence, "Now do you get why it was so awkward for me to explain?" I asked, blushing slightly. He nodded, his eyes wide. We sat in silence until the phone rang, making us both jump. I let out a shaky sigh, then walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked timidly.

"Ah, Miss Mina. This is Walter speaking. I'm calling to inform you and Mister Alucard of your next mission. Please report to Sir Integra for information and your weapon."

"Wait a minute. How did you-" *CLICK*. I growled as I slammed the phone back onto it's cradle. I could hear Alucard chuckling from behind me. I whipped around and glared at him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, You jumped too." I snapped. He just laughed harder. Sighing, I trudged towards the bathroom door, slamming it shut behind me. I turned on the water to scalding hot and quickly took a shower. Mumbling to myself, I wrapped a towel around my torso, then walked out of the bathroom. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Alucard was still in my room. My eyes widened i mock surprise.

"Do you _mind?_ I'd like to get dressed without someone watching me," I said as I walked to my dresser.

"Ha! It's not as if you have anything to hide, right?" he taunted, appearing before me and trapping me against the dresser.

"Don't flatter yourself. I know you saw my scars."

"Not all of them. Just your arms. Now, let's see how many you really have..."

"Don't you fucking dare-" I started, but he had already untucked the towel. I quickly covered my chest, my face turning red. _God, this is as bad as when I was with Sebastian! Okay, he was WAY worse, but COME ON!_ I yelled in my head, remembering my time with the young earl and his demon butler. Suddenly, he moved away, chuckling, and I slid to the ground. I buried my face in one of my hands, my other still covering my chest.

"Pervy jerk," I mumbled, but he was already gone. I sighed, then stood up. I yanked out a pair of black pants and leather biker gloves, then pulled out my leather jacket. I put those on and left the leather jacket unzipped, showing my black bra. I put my hair up in a pony-tail, then for shoes I had strappy black heels. I covered my scars and centered the magic on a tattoo that wrapped around my torso. Satisfied with how I looked, I faded into the shadows in my room and reappeared in Sir Integra's office.

"You rang?" I asked as I stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes, and you're late," Integra replied, "Walter has your weapon." She motioned to the old man standing behind her. He bowed, a grin on his face. He walked towards me and gave me a large katana blade. I removed the sheathe and watched the blade shimmer.

"This is your katana, Bloodstar. The blade itself is made of silver, and already blessed. I figured you weren't much of the 'gun type', so I had this made specifically for you," Walter explained. I swung the blade, listening to it sing. I smiled.

"It's simply perfect," I beamed.

"I'm pleased that you're pleased, Miss."

"Now, this is your first assignment," Integra began, tossing a folder at me, "this village has become overrun with ghouls. Eradicate them and the vampire controlling them." I grinned wickedly, placing the katana back into it's sheathe.

"Yes Sir."

A few minutes later, I was on my way to the overrun village. I sat next to a silent Seras, Alucard no where to be seen. I slowly drank the blood from the packet, tuning out everything. The car stopped, and Seras quickly got out. I finished my packet and stepped out of the vehicle, tying the sword around my waist. I looked up at the waning moon, my eyes turning red at the promise of blood. I created black sunglasses out of my magic and put them on my face as I turned to Seras.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Um, I think they're in the church," she replied. I walked over to the church, the doors shut. I kicked them open, then unsheathed Bloodstar. I looked around, not seeing anything, but I knew better. I was about to walk out, knowing that's what they wanted, when I heard groaning. I grinned widely, not turning around, my fangs showing. One of them touched my shoulder, and I whipped around, cutting off it's head in the process. A drop of blood hit my cheek, and I licked it away, my aura glowing a blackish red. I had all of the ghouls in the church taken care of in less than twenty minutes. I walked out and ran into the bordering woods.

"The rest are in here!" I yelled to Seras. She ran next to me. We came into a clearing that wreaked of death, decay, and blood.

_...Something's not right,_ I thought, looking around.

"Ah-aah-AAAH!" Seras screamed. I turned around to see her shaking like crazy.

"Seras, what's wro-" I stopped mid sentence as I felt something pierce my stomach. _Why do people ALWAYS go for my stomach?_ I yelled in my head as I pulled out what had stabbed me. The wound healed instantaneously as I threw the blessed bayonet to the ground.

"Yer a tough little draculina, ain't ya?" A man with a thick Scottish accent seethed behind me. I turned to the voice, seeing a tall man carrying more bayonets and grinning from ear to ear.

"Greaaaaaaaaaat, just what I needed. A crazy catholic priest with blessed bayonets. What happened to the vampire?" I asked with annoyance.

"It's already dead. Dead before I got here, actually. I only took care of it's other freaks."

"What? What killed it?"

"I was thinking you had killed it."

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"Where. Is. The. Body." I punctuated each word as I stalked towards him, my eyes turning red. I thought I knew who the perpetrator was, but I had to prove my suspicions. He simply laughed at me.

"You really expect me to help a monster?" I was about to snarl a reply when I caught an unexpected yet very familiar scent. I turned my back to the priest. Stupid move. I heard a low hiss, then felt his bayonets pierce my skin all over my body. My eyes went wide, then I coughed up blood, falling to my knees.

"It's over, draculina," the priest seethed. I coughed again, more blood coming up. The blood loss was becoming too much._Sh-shit,_ I thought as I collapsed onto my side, closing my eyes and passing out for the second time in less than twenty four hours.

_Ugh, why does this keep happening to meeeeeeee?_ I thought groggily. I moaned, covering my closed eyes with the back of my hand.

"Ah, good to see you're awake. I took the liberty of cleaning your wounds for you, thought I didn't need to do much." My eyes popped open as I heard the all too familiar voice. I sat up and stared at the black haired man before me in shocked silence.

"But-how-wh-"

"I've come to the understanding your name is Mina now?" he asked, smirking the way he always did. My mouth hung open, making him chuckle. He walked up to me and closed my mouth. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and he moved his gloved hand to catch it, licking it off of his thumb. After battling with the idea that he was actually here wasn't a dream, I tackled him to the ground, pinning his hands.

"Well, that was a rough welcome."

"Shuttup, you're a demon."

"Either way..."

"Dammit Sebastian, you better really be here and not just in my dreams again," I whispered. He smirked again.

"How's this for proof?" he flipped me onto my back and kissed me, biting me lip. I hissed as he pulled away. We stayed silent for a second while I licked away the blood.

"Alright. I'm convinced. Now get off me," I said. He chuckled, but didn't move.

"Hm. I think I like you where you are now." I told you he was bad.

"Get the fuck off me Sebby," I growled, using the name I know he hated. He just chuckled, then helped me stand. He turned and walked to the door, and was about to leave, but he turned around back to me at the doorway, smirking.

"You might want to get dressed before coming to hit me upstairs," he said, pointing. I jolted when I saw I was only in my bra and panties.

"You son of a-" I started, but he was already gone. My face turned beat red with anger and embarrassment, and I yelled at the closed door.

"PERVY JERK!"

**Author's Notes: Wow these can be tedious. Anyway, yea, I know, I put Sebastian in he story. They won't be there long though, trust me. Anyway, please enjoy~**


	4. Chapter 4

After shouting at the closed door, I sat motionless on the floor, my face a deep red. I slowly stood up and walked on shaking legs toward my dresser. I pulled out a loose black dress and quickly threw it on, then let down my hair. I looked over at the table and saw the blood had already been brought, probably by Sebastian. I walked over to it and bit into the packet, not bothering with the straw. I guzzled down the blood, then threw the empty packet into the bucket. I licked away any blood that was on my face, then walked out of my room and began to make my way out of the basement. I slowed down slightly when I heard Nag and Nagaina fall in step next to me. We walked in silence, and we slowly made our way out of the basement. Once exiting, we saw a large group of people standing near the entrance.

"OH MY GOD MARIA!" I heard before I was tackled by Oktober, my fallen guardian angel.

"Wha-? Oktober? What in God's name are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"The link, you dumb ass, the link!" she yelled, hitting my head, "I know when you're hurt, remember? What did they do to you?"

"Oktober, I'm fine! Calm down!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"TOO FREAKING BAD! They didn't do anything, alright?" after that, she took a good look at me, then got off when she saw I was okay. I stood up and brushed myself off, grumbling about this always happening whenever Oktober freaked out, when I was tackled _again_ by someone else. A very naked someone else.

"Woof!" he barked happily, licking my face.

"Pluto! Get off!" Oktober and I yelled at the same time. With a grin still on his face, he got off and trotted back over to Oktober, sitting down at her feet. She patted his head, smiling down at him. Sighing, I stood back up and dusted my self off again. I heard someone else running towards me, and I braced myself for impact. The person wrapped their arms tightly around me, but wasn't able to knock me over. I opened one eye to see a head of blond hair.

"Maria! How good to see you again! You hardly ever visit me anymore!" the human boy complained, pulling back to frown at me, though I could still see the excitement of seeing me in his bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Alois. You could say I've been a little...busy," I explained, ruffling his hair, "and seeing as how _you're_ here, I'm guessing Ciel is, as well?" I asked. Alois nodded in agreement, then released his hold around my neck to cling to my arm as I made my way over towards Ciel Phantomhive.

"Good to see you again, young Earl Phantomhive," I mocked, a smirk on my face as I bowed slightly. His non hidden eye flashed red for a brief moment, and I watched a grin slowly pull across his face.

"You missed a spot," he said nonchalantly, pointing down at my hand.

"What are you-?" I started, then looked down to see where he was pointing. I could see a few small drops of blood on the palm of my hand, "tch. Sometimes I swear your senses are better then mine," I mumbled as I licked away the blood.

"Mistress Mina, who are these people?" Nagaina asked from behind me. I turned my head to look at her confused face.

"Come her, Nana. These are some old friends of mine. Nag, you too," I said, calling to Nag. He looked up at me, then slowly made his way over to me and his sister, "Nag, Nana, these people are Alois Trancy-"

"Charmed, I'm sure~" Alois interrupted. I felt my eye twitch, and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"ANYWAY," I continued, rolling my eyes, "his butler is...no where to be found, at the moment, but his name is Claude Faustus. The other child," I looked over to see Ciel's eye twitch at my child comment, and I smirked, "is Ciel Phantomhive. _His_butler, the guy right behind him, is Sebastian Michaelis. The wolf who tackled me before is pluto, and the angel next to him is Oktber," I finished. I watched as they took in the information.

"It seems you've taken in some young demons," Sebastian questioned, looking at the snakes.

"Yes, I have. These two are twins, Nag and Nagaina. And no, I don't have a contract with them," I explained, "they're more or less here for comfort when I get lonely."

"It would appear we have some unexpected guests," I heard from the top of the staircase. I looked up to see Integra standing at the top of them, Walter standing behind her.

"Ah, Integra! Good evening to you," I said, putting a smile on my face, "these are some old friends of mine. I can assume you heard the introductions?"

"I heard," she said, starting to walk down the stairs, "so this is the famous 'Queen's Dog and Spider'," she inclined, stopping in front of Ciel.

"And you must be Miss Hellsing," Ciel said, bowing slightly at the waist, "a pleasure to meet you."

"At least he has manners," a voice hummed from the shadows. I looked over at the largest one and watched Alucard step out from it. Sebastian stiffened slightly, and I tried hard to suppress my laughter. It got harder to control when he turned his gaze to glare at me. The air was tense between Alucard and Sebastian, but it was broken when I found Alois to be asleep, still holding my arm. I chuckled, picking him up. Claude appeared next to me, and I handed the boy to him.

"My apologizes, Miss Hellsing. He hasn't been sleeping often at night because he was waiting for a certain someone to play with," Claude explained, fixing his gaze on me briefly. I giggled. It was so like Alois. So stubborn.

"It's fine. We do have a few rooms to spare," Integra said, "and I take it Young Phantomhive would like a room as well?" Ciel nodded in response. Integra motioned at Walter, who nodded, and began to lead them away.

"Seeing as how there's no practice tonight, feel free to enjoy the night, vampires." And with that, Integra walked back to her room. I was out long before she reached the top of the stairs. I ran out to the backyard, the wind tangling its fingers in my hair, making it dance. I started to sway to some unknown tune, and soon I was dancing gracefully around the yard. As I danced, someone came up behind me, then spun me around to face them. Their hands fell into the proper places for a waltz, and I looked up to see Sebastian smiling down at me as he began to lead.

"So," I started, dancing with him, "I take it you were the one who pulled out the blades?"

"Indeed I was. Though I did have the pleasure of cleaning you off," he smirked, then moved his face so it was next to my ear, "it's been awhile since I've seen you that way." I blushed slightly, but refused to let him win.

"I noticed you tense up slightly when Alucard showed up earlier. A little jealous, are we?" I purred, smirking. Faster than I could blink, he had me pinned on the ground.

"And if I was?" he countered, that da mn smirk still plastered on his face, which happened to be really close to my own. I blushed, and he knew he won. He bent his down, his lips lightly touching mine. I knew he was teasing me again, so I flipped him onto his back and kissed him back with more force, earning a low growl when I bit his lip. I got off him and looked down at his face, my eyes glowing red as I licked away his blood.

"If you want more, you'll have to catch me first," I teased, then broke into a run for the cover of the trees. I smelled the faint aroma of water, and ran towards the source, finding a large lake. I pulled my dress over my head and dove into the water, finding it to be warm. I brought my head to the surface, looking for Sebastian. When I didn't find him, I relaxed my shoulders and closed my eyes. Something grabbed my ankle, and I gasped as I was pulled underwater. I resurfaced with Sebastian holding me like a bride.

"You suck," I grumbled, smacking his bare chest. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Maybe you should be a little more specific in your requests, love," he replied, kissing my throat. I felt his teeth graze it, and goosebumps rose on my skin. He bit harder, and I let out a small growl, digging my nails into his skin. He let out his own growl, the kissed me hard. He licked and nipped at my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth for him. One of his hands landed on my hip, and he pressed it with his thumb. I broke from the kiss with a gasp, biting my bottom lip to hold back a moan. He repeated the action, and I bit harder, my eyes shut. He tried again, and smirked when I let out a moan. I gasped as he applied pressure to the other side, then kissed me again. I moaned when he applied more pressure, melting into his touch. His lips moved down my jawline and to my neck, biting me again. I let out a small yelp when he bit down hard enough to make me bleed, and soon I felt the blood snake down my neck and chest. I felt him move to my chest, following the trail of blood. More goosebumps rose as I felt him lick away the blood, my knees wobbly. I teased men constantly, but he was the only one who could me into putty in his hands. To bad for me, Sebastian noticed my knees shake.

"Well this is a problem," he mused as he tugged on my bra. His fingers skillfully un-clipped it faster than I could blink, and I let out a small squeak. I looked up into his eyes, and saw them glowing a deep red. His head moved down to kiss me, but stopped when we heard a sound similar to a fire alarm. Sebastian frowned, then pulled back. I quickly redid my bra and swam back to shore, grabbing my dress and throwing it on before running to the Hellsing estate Sebastian close behind.

"What's going on?" I asked the first soldier I saw.

"We're under attack! Sir Hellsing is sending us out to take care of the problem!" he explained before running outside. I smirked.

"Where's my katana?" I asked, my eyes starting to glow with blood lust.

"I believe _this_ is what you're looking for?" Alucard said behind me. I turned around to see him holding Bloodstar, grinning wickedly. I narrowed my eyes and made a grab for it, but he moved it so it was above his head.

"Give me my katana," I growled, making another grab for it.

"You know there's a word for that," he taunted, holding it higher when I tried jumping for it.

"Now is not the time for this!" I yelled, jumping for it again. He laughed at me, dangling it above my head. I growled, then jumped for it again. My fingers just barely grazed it just as he began to fade into the shadows. I growled, then turned to run outside. Sebastian grabbed my hand and spun me towards him, kissing me roughly. My eyes were wide when he pulled back, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I won't be here when you get back, so this is goodbye," he said, kissing my forehead. I hugged him quickly, then ran outside to the others. I hid behind a tree, my fingers itching for a fight. I could hear the moaning and groaning of the zombie-like beings as they slowly made their way to the estate. My eyes glowed as I saw one start to trudge past me. I grinned wickedly, forming my nails into terrible claws as I shot my hand out, tearing off the ghouls head. Gun shots rang through the air, and I grinned wildly as I killed more ghouls, seeking out the head vampire. I looked around to see Alucard doing the same, and I growled lightly. This one was mine. I looked around again and saw the vampire trying to sneak into the estate. My face turned dark as I grinned, and I was instantly behind the vampire.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, tapping his shoulder. He whipped around, snarling, but stopped when he saw it was another vampire.

"Thank goodness you're here. I was afraid I would have to destroy Hellsing all alone," he explained, smiling. I smiled back.

"Now why would you want to do a thing like that?" I purred, cocking a hip and placing a hand on it. I grinned more when I watched his face turn a slight pink.

"So that my fellow vampires won't have to live in fear of this damned organization! We'll be free to do as we please and no one will be able to stop us!" he answered grinning widely, showing his fangs.

"I see..." I replied, then smirked, "it's unfortunate that the world has brats like you who need to be taught a lesson," I seethed, shooting out my hand and grabbing the vampire around the throat, lifting him into the air.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he choked out as I squeezed tighter.

"The problem with you brats is that all you want to do is feed, even when you don't have to. You're too stubborn to see that if the humans die, _we_ die." I let him drop to the ground, and he backed away from me, fear apparent in his eyes. My eyes glowed as I neared him, my hands turning into claws.

"Wh-why? Why fight to protect these worthless humans?" he argued, standing up and glaring at me. I smirked as I shot my hand out, piercing it through the vampires heart. His scream was garbled as blood shot from his mouth, hitting my legs. My arm was covered with his blood from my hand to my elbow, and trails of it were starting to snake down to my shoulder. I licked away a spot of blood on my face, my eyes glowing as I made the pain worse by twisting my arm. He screamed in a high pitch, the vanished into dust and blood. I glanced over to the ghouls slowly start to die off. I looked forward again to see Alucard standing in front of me, holding my katana. I looked up at him, my eyes still glowing. We stared at each other as the soldiers around us cheered for the victory. After awhile, I looked away and walked inside to my room, wanting to wash off the blood and sleep the morning hours away. I entered my room, closing the door behind me with a sigh and leaning against it. I stayed that way for a minute before standing straight and walking towards my bathroom, taking off my dress on the way and throwing it on my bed. I turned on the water for the shower and took off the rest of my clothes. I stepped under the water, and the blood on my arms and legs immediately began to wash off. I scrubbed lightly at the more stubborn parts, washing the rest of it off. When it was gone, I stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying off and wrapping the towel around me. I walked into my room and found Bloodstar laying on my bed. I grinned, picking it up and weighing it in my hands. I felt something behind me and spun around, unsheathing Bloodstar and pointing the tip at the intrudes throat.

"What do you want?" I growled at Alucard, pressing the point into his throat. He simply smirked.

"I only came to return the blade. My master also applauds you on your performance this evening," he said, looking at my through his glasses. I glared at him, then put my katana away and placed it on the table behind him. I clutched the towel tightly as I did so, seeing as how he was somewhat blocking me from going around him. His hand suddenly shot out, wrapping around my waist and pulling me onto his lap. I let out a small squeak as I fell on top of him, pressing against him. I felt his free hand tangle in my hair, pulling my head back. I heard him growl lightly as his fangs grazed my throat. A sharp gasp escaped me as I felt Alucard's fangs pierce my flesh hard. I gripped his shoulders as he guzzled down my blood with sharp, painful pulls of his mouth. I was starting to become dizzy after only a few seconds, and my grip on him loosened. He pulled back, his hands the only thing holding me up. I could feel my own blood snake down my throat and stop at my breast, soaking into the towel. I watched. through glazed eyes, as Alucard bit into his own wrist and drink some of his blood, his eyes watching me the entire time. He lifted my head and kissed me while my mouth was open, and my eyes shut tightly as I swallowed the blood in his mouth. He pulled back when I drank it all then picked me up. The room swam around me, and I shut my eyes in an attempt to stop it. I felt appear beneath me, and I opened my eyes slightly, laying completely limp. I had no energy to even move my fingers. The only way to get some energy was to drink human blood, or...no. I wouldn't do it.

_But do you have much of a choice?_ the voice I kept hearing in my head argued, _you can't even lift a finger. How do you expect to get even a decent meal?_ It had a point. It was either remove the magic, or wait a day or two till my strength came back. I couldn't take either risk. But if I wanted to even move, I was stuck. Sighing, I closed my eyes, and slowly removed the magic covering my scars.

**Author's Notes: Ah boy. Yea next chapter is smuuuuuuut. Forewarning, if you take offence to such material, I would stop reading RIGHT FREAKING NOW. but yea, told ya Sebby wouldn't be there long. and yes, Mina ends up with Alucard AS YOU WILL SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY**


	5. Chapter 5

As the magic slowly left my body, my strength started to come back, and I tapped my fingers when it was gone. I opened my eyes and glanced up at Alucard to see his eyes roaming over my body. I closed my eyes again, then moved to hide under the safety of the blankets beneath me. Unfortunately, Alucard had other ideas. Before the covers even settled around me, his hand shot out and grabbed them, tearing them off me. His other hand shot out and yanked off my towel. My eyes widened greatly, and I scrambled to cover up my naked body. I eventually settled for huddling in the far corner of the bed, shaking furiously. I shut my eyes tightly and blocked my ears, feeling my throat close up as tears threatened to flood my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt his hands gently trace the scars on my legs. I flinched, curling tighter, but his hands only moved to my sides and arms. His fingers gently glided along my skin, and I opened my eyes into slits. I could see Alucard's eyes following his gloveless fingers, and I felt my muscles start to ease. One of his hands grabbed my ankle, gently and slowly straightening out my leg. He did the same to the other, then resumed his tracing. I shivered when he grazed my stomach, my chest, my neck, my back, everywhere. I closed my eyes slowly, relaxing more as I got used to the feel.

I never expected it when his fingers were replaced with his lips.

My eyes snapped open, but my entire body froze. My mind was screaming at me to move away from him or run and hide, but my body didn't budge. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin as he skimmed my stomach. I shut my eyes again as I started to shake, jolting when I felt the very tips of his fangs skim over my breast.

_This can't be happening. It has to be a dream,_ I thought, starting to curl up again. I curled up completely when I felt his lips and fangs at my shoulders and neck, and tears threatened to flood my eyes again. A single tear managed to fall down my face, and Alucard swiped it away with his thumb. I opened my eyes to see his hat and glasses had been removed, and I stared into his crimson eyes, watching as his face moved closer to my own. His lips lightly touched mine, and I felt myself freeze up again. I stared at his face as he kissed me, and after awhile, I closed my eyes and kissed him back, my hands moving to his shoulders. I felt his arms snake around my waist, holding me as close as he could. I straightened out my legs slowly, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and kissing him harder. His hands pressed flat against my back, pulling me closer, and he kissed me back with equal force. I pulled back slightly, breathing heavily. We stared at each other for a few brief seconds before he kissed me again, almost animalistic. His hands clasped around my wrists, and I vaguely felt myself get pinned to the bed.

Alucard laid his body over mine, and I gasped at the sudden weight. He seized that moment by sliding his tongue into my mouth, exploring every single inch. I pushed my tongue against his, fighting for dominance. He eventually won, and I pulled back, breathing hard again. He moved his head down, kissing a hot trail from my neck to my breasts. I felt his fangs against my skin again, causing a shiver to run through me, making me grab a fistful of his hair. His tongue slowly ran over one of my nipples, making me jolt. I started squirming, breathing harder as his hand moved down my side. I dragged his face back up to my own, kissing him passionately. My hands moved back to his shoulders, sliding under his coat and removing it. I yanked the ends of his tie and watched it fall loose, then my hands moved to his vest, unbuttoning it and taking it off. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt with shaky hands, pulling back for air when I was done. My hands moved slowly down his chest and stomach, feeling the muscles bunch and tense under his skin. I smirked to myself when I heard him make a low growl.

His teeth grazed my throat, making me shudder. I could feel his lips move along my skin, going from my neck to my stomach and back up again. He dragged my mouth back to his and kissed me roughly, biting and licking my lips. One of his hands moved along my inner thigh, massaging it gently. My eyes snapped open when he brushed my entrance, and I instantly clamped my legs together. His mouth moved to my ear, nibbling along the edge of it as he whispered soothingly in Romanian, and I slowly started to relax. His fingers brushed me again, and I jolted slightly, resisting the urge to clamp up again. One finger slid between my folds, making me gasp. I felt a second move in, and I heard myself moan. I squirmed, moaning softly when he started moving his fingers. He eventually stopped, and I panted heavily, my eyes half-lidded and glazed over with lust.

He slid his shirt off, and I yanked him down, kissing him hungrily and dragging my nails over his bare back. He growled low in his throat, sliding his hands down my sides roughly. I broke the kiss with a gasp when he put pressure on my hips at just the right spot. He pressed more, and I bit my lip till I tasted the metallic sweetness of my blood. I could feel a trail of it slide down my chin to my neck, shivering when Alucard licked it away. He kissed me again deeply, and I clung to him as I fought my tongue with his. He moved his head down to my chest, his hair falling over his face and tickling my skin. He kissed the center of my chest before moving to my right breast, dragging his tongue over a nipple again and making it tighten in pleasure. His lips clamped around it, and it nearly drove me mad when he started biting and sucking the bud. He stopped, making me whimper in protest, until I heard the metal of his belt clink softly as he unbuckled it. I heard his clothes rustle as he yanked his pants off, and the next thing I felt was his length press against my thigh.

My eyes went wide when I glanced down at it. From what I felt, he was rock hard at this point, and I already had the sense his eyes were as glazed as my own with lust. I looked back up at him as he pulled me close again, crushing me against him. He kissed and nipped at my neck and under my jaw, and I shut my eyes as I moaned softly, grappling at his back again. He pressed his hard on against my entrance, making me gasp and jerk my hips. He seemed to take that as the okay, because I felt him slowly start to push it between my folds. My back arched immediately, my nails digging into his skin and making him growl. He kept pushing until he was completely in me, nearly making me go over the edge. If I thought it was pleasurable when he only suckled me…

He kissed me again, his tongue driving between my lips and battling my own as he started to thrust into me slowly. My hips bucked against him as I clawed at his back, leaving scratches. His growls got louder as he buried his face in my neck, moving faster. Moans poured like a fountain from my lips, and I knew he heard every single one of them, because I felt him move harder into me. My legs wrapped around his waist as I arched my back more, rocking my hips as I got used to his rhythm. I felt the blankets bunch up on either side of my head as he clenched them tightly. I felt his fangs press against my throat, preparing to pierce my skin. His pace went slightly faster, and I felt myself starting to climb toward a powerful climax. His fangs pierced my skin, and I felt something burst like a dam in the pit of my stomach. My back arched sharply as I cried out his name, my nails clawing and digging into his back and creating more scratches on his skin. My walls tightened around his erection as I came, and I felt more than heard a growl rumble through him as he reached his own climax. Blinding white light flashed behind my eyelids as I felt heat rush through my core, and then I went limp, panting heavily.

Alucard pulled his fangs from my neck and panted over me, drops of sweat beading on his forehead. He pulled out slowly, making me wince at the sudden emptiness. He pulled the blankets over us as he pulled me close, his hands resting on my lower back. I wrapped my arms around him, finally managing to catch my breath. He tilted up my face and kissed my swollen and bloody lips tenderly, gently cupping the side of my face. He pulled back to rest his forehead against my own, smiling lightly.

"_Mina, my Mina…Finally all mine…_" he whispered to me in Romanian. I smiled lightly to myself as I closed my eyes, nuzzling my face against his chest. One of his hands remained on my lower back, the other holding the back of my head carefully. I moved closer to him before a blissful sleep took over both of our minds.

**Author's Notes: HNNNNNNGH SORRY IF IT'S CRUMMY THIS WAS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT SMUT. you can tell cuz the one shots i posted were way better /SHOT anyway, enjoy~ and don't say i never warned you, cuz i did :/**


	6. Opinions?

Okay, this isn't a chapter, but I would like the opinion of those who actually read this story

As most should know, I'm going through a mass edit of my stories, including this one, and a thought occurred to me; what would happen if I put this in the third person?

I would rather have the input of the readers before I try anything, just so I won't be disappointing anyone should the story be changed too much (probably will be). If you have an opinion, pleas post in the reviews below. I also posted this in a journal on dA, so the final decision will be majority rules based. I look forward to everyone's feedback

~spazartist101


End file.
